


上野

by louv0498



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louv0498/pseuds/louv0498
Summary: 之前说好的想搞一搞贡天车技太菜了尽力了别骂了TTTTTT





	上野

如果让金韩泉用一个词语来形容高天亮，那他的脑子里会出现无数个选项。这个在他漫长又短暂的职业生涯中初来乍到的打野小他将近五岁，用中国人的话来说，他们俩之间已经拥有一条代沟。但是在金韩泉眼里，与高天亮的相处就像是阿甘正传里提到的那盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗尝到的会是什么味道，为此金韩泉总是乐此不疲。

韩国人上单在外打拼的这些年认识的人说多不多，说少也不少，但高天亮毫无疑问是独特的，多变的，就像一个万花筒一样，时不时就能发现他新的一面。而他的每一面，也无愧于他十九岁的年纪，全都生机勃勃，用千奇百怪的颜色拼凑出张扬的艺术品。即便在他懒洋洋地瘫在电竞椅上冲教练喊累的时候，在他吊儿郎当没个正形儿的时候，甚至是输掉比赛垂头丧气的时候，周遭的空气里都渗满了少年独有的稚气与活力，让金韩泉移不开眼。

所以他总是时刻注意着高天亮因为生活经验不足而犯的傻，然后在其他队友忙着咋咋唬唬时，抢在操心的工作人员前面对他伸出援手。通常都是些小如鸡毛蒜皮的事情，像拧开瓶盖，拉开外套拉链，夹起火锅中不断从筷子中间滑落的肉丸……

然后等着高天亮不好意思地抬头冲他笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，薄薄的嘴唇抿起来，确实跟宝可梦里的妙蛙种子有几分相像。

有太多太多词语可以形容高天亮，然而在此时此刻，被瘦小的打野推搡着进房间的这一刻，金韩泉脑子里只剩下两个词。

聪明绝顶。胆大包天。

“喂大哥，你躲着老子快一个星期了。” 高天亮把金韩泉推到床边坐下，两只手按着上单的肩膀，居高临下地看着他。“今天基地没别人，你别他妈想跑。” 

他认真起来的时候，真的很像一只小心专注，等待偷袭时机的狐狸，金韩泉心想。他不得不佩服高天亮把握机会的能力，趁这样一个下路双人组和金泰相都出门约会的休息日，凭着一嘴伶牙俐齿硬是把其他工作人员都忽悠出了门。

他嘴角勾起一个挂着计划得逞的微笑，正如几天前，狡猾的狐狸崽子将自己堵在海底捞卫生间的门口，贴在自己的耳边说出他的告白。高天亮那时语气是轻佻的，脸上是带笑的，看起来游刃有余，金韩泉只能装作没有看见他紧张时攥紧衣角的左手。

但金韩泉觉得自己才是更该紧张的一个。刚成年没多久的小打野面对爱情的态度跟他在游戏里一样勇往直前。金韩泉不免有些害怕，他比高天亮多吃的这几年盐和米让他在面对伊甸园的禁果时能够悬崖勒马，然后决定不动声色地冷处理掉这个突兀的告白。

他们相安无事了将近一周，直到现在，高天亮占尽了天时地利人和，再一次把怀着满腔少年爱意的自己坦荡荡地送到金韩泉面前，然后面对还是不为所动的年长者，他垂着眼睑，丧了气似的把脑袋抵在上单的肩膀，像平时阴阳怪气时一般故意拉长了声调对他说，哎哟，哥哥，你理理我嘛。

金韩泉心如擂鼓，他偏头看见高天亮在宽大的衬衣下露出来一节雪白的颈脖，还有搭在他肩头的，骨节分明的手指。直到现在，他才罪恶地发现除了高天亮身上难以言说的少年气质，小孩有如白杨树苗一般年轻纤细的肉体也对他有着致命的吸引力。

高天亮细瘦的身体靠在他身上，见他许久没有反应，便像是放弃了一样开始离开。

条件反射般，金韩泉伸出双臂搂住他的腰身。

肢体仿佛不听大脑使唤。金韩泉的大手一点一点攀上高天亮的背脊时，脑海里的理智与欲望两个小人却还在互相推卸责任。他感受到高天亮的身体僵了一下，却很快随着一声戏谑的笑声放松下来，小孩伸手圈住了自己的脖子，又重新把整个人靠在他怀里，让他不得不空出一只手去支撑在身后。

“啧……” 高天亮用下巴抵着金韩泉的发顶，撇了撇嘴骂他，“傻逼。”

“你也喜欢我。”

高天亮很笃定，然后他闭上了双眼，低头吻了下去。似乎有一点莽撞，一点上头，但他确确实实就是拥有一股金韩泉绝对不会躲开的自信。

然而小孩毕竟是小孩，根本就没有什么吻技可言，只是单纯地把两片干燥的唇瓣送到金韩泉的嘴边，这边磨一磨，那边蹭一蹭，像是什么在探索新鲜事物的猫。金韩泉的手攀到高天亮的后颈，撩起他的发尾一圈一圈地打着转，被触摸到痒痒肉的打野瑟缩了一下，在没有反应过来时就被反客为主。上单微微张开嘴衔住他的下唇，舌头没费多少力气就撬开他的齿关，逮住了不知道该往哪放的软舌，在让人面红耳赤的交融水声中漏出来一声短促的叹喟。

金韩泉似乎完全不去体谅高天亮是第一次如此深吻，他的舌头肆意地在高天亮的领地里搜刮，把他那颜色浅淡又干燥的薄唇舔弄到湿润，吮吸到红肿，小打野喘不过气时发出的细微呻吟让金韩泉不受控制地越吻越深。

但高天亮也不是什么任人宰割的羔羊，他甚至在接吻这方面都展现出了出奇的学习能力。就在金韩泉的手压着他的后脑勺愈发深入时，他也不甘示弱地捧住上单的脸，灵巧的舌头慢慢学会了如何与对方玩你追我赶的戏码。金韩泉嫌高天亮的眼镜硌着他的鼻梁，急躁地伸手摘掉扔在床边，却在这走神的一两秒里被小孩压倒在了床上。

他们的嘴唇终于分开。金韩泉看到高天亮的唇瓣上糊满了晶莹的唾液，还有他刚被摘掉眼镜还未习惯的，茫然的双眼。然而金韩泉在意的并非这些，作为更有经验的一方，他甚至比被亲懵了的高天亮更快察觉到对方身体的变化。

“小王八，” 金韩泉开口，坏心眼儿地曲起膝盖顶了顶高天亮的胯间。“你……” 然后他就停住了，似乎是在找合适的中文措辞。

高天亮瞬间红了脸，下身的燥热让他有些窘迫。到底是年轻气盛，跟喜欢的人亲了个嘴就起反应了。高天亮撑着金韩泉的肩膀两侧起身，正思考着要不要去厕所解决一下，就被金韩泉拉着胳膊又撂倒在对方怀里。

“我帮你。” 金韩泉说，然后翻身把高天亮放置在柔软的被褥上，一边俯下身又给了小孩一个吻，另一边的右手慢慢摸索进高天亮宽松的运动裤里，指尖挑起内裤的边缘往下探去。

高天亮被温热的，不属于自己的陌生触感刺激得浑身一颤，爆炸的荷尔蒙让他一时失去了思考的能力。即便是看起来总是自信满满的小天，在初次经历这些事时还是显的稚嫩而慌乱。恍惚之间，他自己都不太清楚他的裤子是如何被褪到膝间，金韩泉的大手是怎么从大腿一路抚过，又是怎么包裹住他的性器上下动作，帮他一点一旦爬上巅峰。

“唔……” 

但是高天亮眯着的双眼和埋在枕头里高高仰起的头颅是他正沉浸在快感里的最好证明。他没有去压抑那些所谓羞耻的呻吟和本能的索取，甚至在金韩泉的手若即若离之时扭了扭腰把挺立的性器又紧密地送回他的手里，伴随着零零星星的哼声，毫无保留地告诉他，好舒服，快一点，我想射。

金韩泉看着高天亮情动的模样心头一软，他用另一只手轻轻摩挲过小孩仰起脖子时暴露的漂亮喉结，在他射出来之后又抚了一把他软塌塌的刘海。

高天亮在高潮过后躺在床上逐渐缓过了神，他两眼直勾勾地看着金韩泉用纸巾把精液擦干净，然后伸过手来想要帮自己把裤子重新穿上去。

就在这时，小打野两腿一收躲过了金韩泉的手，就着裤子半挂在膝窝的状态跪坐在床上。金韩泉有些不明所以，在他们双目相对而无言地时候，窗外哗得下起倾盆大雨，雨滴拍打在玻璃上的声音似乎在今天格外响亮。

“外面的雨好大。” 高天亮突然说道。金韩泉看到他嘴角又挂上了自己万分熟悉的那个狡黠的笑容，“哥哥那里大不大？” 

不知天高地厚的年轻打野慢慢凑近，慢条斯理地自己耳边吐出这句当初直播时玩梗的这句话。

“哥哥那里大不大？嗯？” 高天亮又重复了一遍，他依旧是笑嘻嘻的，一只手缓缓覆上了金韩泉的胯间，修长的手指也不肯安分，眼看就要使力去隔着布料揉捏金韩泉已经半硬的分身。

从性爱入门到主动勾引对于高天亮来说只花了这么点儿时间。金韩泉登时觉得有点气又好笑，一把抓住他不断试探的手包裹在自己的掌心。

他的小孩，胆子怎么就这么大呢。

“你知道要怎么做吗？” 金韩泉问。

高天亮深呼了一口气松弛下来，得寸进尺地搂住金韩泉的脖子往他身上挂，显然是把对方的问句当成了默许。“我不会你就教教我呗哥哥？” 高天亮把头埋在金韩泉的肩膀磨蹭，“我可以做下面的那个。” 

金韩泉闻言几乎要被口水呛住咳出了声，他确实没想到高天亮这小逼崽子居然会给自己做了个“躺平任操”的心理准备。

“搞嘛。” 高天亮又催促道。

“不可以。” 金韩泉摇头拒绝。然后他就看见高天亮唰得把脑袋抬起来，眉头皱成了一团，撅着嘴的表情好像回到了平常rank时攒满怒气准备一喷九的样子。

“为什么？” 

“我们没有那个……” 金韩泉思考了一下他尚未纯熟的中文，“就是戴的那个，” 

“没有那个，不可以。”

“操。” 高天亮破口就骂，冲金韩泉翻了个白眼就一骨碌滚到床边，拉开床头柜的抽屉把两样东西甩在上单面前，回来的时候还把腿上碍事的裤子和内裤一并蹬掉。“您可真磨叽。”

金韩泉愣了一下，高天亮大方地在自己面前舒展身体，他的两条腿瘦得像竹竿，因为常年隔离阳光的缘故而白得发光。衬衫再怎么宽大也遮不住下身的风景，十九岁打野堪堪成熟的身体就这么明晃晃地展示在金韩泉眼前。小孩主动把大腿细嫩的软肉往金韩泉手上蹭，在触碰下已经开始泛起粉红的皮肤和轻轻颤抖的指尖无一不在展示高天亮的跃跃欲试，激动的心情大于忐忑，他已经准备好去探索一个未知的禁区。

金韩泉眼神一暗，托住人没几两肉的屁股把对方翻了个身，胸口朝下放倒在床上。理智小人在心里大呼完蛋，但经历了小打野毫不讲理的一次次进攻，金韩泉的欲望也像山火一样，从第一道闪电劈下来时造成毫不起眼的火种，到无声无息地蔓延整个山头。他看了一眼高天亮扔出来的润滑剂和避孕套，不仅感慨他心思缜密的打野为了今天的尝试预谋了多长时间。

平日万事都对高天亮宠着让着的金贡爸爸看不得小孩垂下嘴角失望的表情，反而是他方才在高潮中短暂失神的脸在金韩泉脑海里一次次重现。于是他跟随着本能伸出手，顺着高天亮瘦骨伶仃的腰身往胸口滑去，用指尖去轻蹭那两边从未被抚慰过的乳粒。衬衫已经随着高天亮不自觉扭动的腰肢越褪越上，金韩泉也不跟他客气，掰直了他的手臂就把衣服扯了下来。

“唔……” 高天亮轻哼了一声，还有一声微不可闻的国骂，似乎还在想办法适应胸口的快感。但是金韩泉不给他反应的时间，一只大手在身体的各个角落肆意游走，星星点点的吻落在高天亮的脊背，嘴唇的触感从腰窝滑到肩胛，最后流连在后颈 —— 那个金韩泉平时就钟爱抚摸的地方。高天亮乖巧地弓起背去迎合金韩泉的爱抚，上单用牙齿轻轻咬起他后颈上的皮肤，满意地看着几个粉红的印记随着他的吮吸慢慢浮现。

放在半个月前，金韩泉做梦都不会想到，这个喜欢穿宽大衬衫在自己面前蹦跶的小孩，会躺在他的床上，由自己亲手在他未经人事的身体上留下性爱的痕迹。

就在金韩泉还在花费时间啃咬高天亮的耳垂的时候，小打野闭着眼睛被亲得迷迷瞪瞪，却用着黏糊的声音要求“快点搞”。于是他暂时放开了高天亮，小孩微微侧身，看到金韩泉往手上挤了一大管润滑。高天亮好像还没从刚刚的抚弄中缓过神来，被撩乱的刘海挡在眼前也不去管。他半眯着眼睛，嘴角带着一个浅浅的笑容，几乎是下意识地伸出手扯了扯金韩泉的指尖，愣愣地问他，“我现在要做什么啊？” 

“你？” 金韩泉一边说一边扯过高天亮的两条腿，高天亮顺势滚到金韩泉身边，把头放在他跪坐的膝盖上。

“你要把腿分开。” 金韩泉直截了当地指示道，一边把乱动的小孩又摆回了卧趴的姿势。

高天亮听了皱起眉头从喉咙里哼了一声表示不满，但还是听话的照做了，羞耻心在对方面前似乎不值一提。金韩泉的手也托住他两边大腿的内侧往外掰，靠着这股力气的帮助高天亮自行把腰往下沉，曲起膝弯，把身后最隐秘的领土一点一点打开在金韩泉面前。

“好乖好乖。” 金韩泉顺着高天亮的大腿一路向上摸去，把已经在掌心捂热的润滑液一半抹在那穴口的周围，“高天亮好乖，” 金韩泉一字一句地说，“害怕吗？要不要我亲你？” 

“不……不用……” 高天亮张开嘴呼出一口热气，他浑身都开始颤栗起来，尤其是后庭那个自己都没有触摸过的地方此时此刻被金韩泉所掌控，上单还略微凉的指尖在入口的周围轻轻按压，戳刺，试探性地想要破开他紧绷的括约肌。被人侵犯的怪异感受让高天亮忍不住一把拉过身旁的枕头把脸埋进去，试图掩盖自己紧张却又难耐的表情。

金韩泉看见高天亮鸵鸟一般的动作，也知道这小孩必不可能在这个时候示弱，还是俯下身去掰过他的下巴咬住他的嘴唇，然后狠了狠心把第一根手指往后穴里送了进去。

“啊……” 

高天亮脱口而出的第一声呻吟就已经沙哑得不成样子，金韩泉能感觉到被进入一个指节的肠壁紧缩得厉害，却看见小孩尽力沉下腰，胸口随着呼吸剧烈地一起一伏，显然是一副在努力放松自己的模样。

金韩泉舍不得让高天亮难受分毫。在后穴里的手指继续下一步动作的同时，他包裹住小孩再次微微抬头的分身慢慢抚摸，企图让他忽略来自后穴的疼痛与酸胀感。而对这一切感受都倍感陌生高天亮似乎非常受用，性器再一次被照顾到，小孩又轻而易举地落入性欲的快感当中，他的耳尖和后颈已经被情欲染得粉红，被汗水打湿的发尾服帖地粘在皮肤上，从嘴里飘出一两声满足的闷哼。

金韩泉趁机继续开辟疆土，手指沿着灼热的肠壁一寸寸按压，去寻找前列腺那里能让高天亮收获快感的开关。如同金韩泉所料，小打野年轻的躯体给出的反应青涩又浪荡，在被戳刺到那一点时高天亮彻底软了腰，嘴里吐出的呻吟一时间千回百转，随着润滑剂渐渐变得湿润而柔软的穴肉蠕动着紧咬住金韩泉的手指，穴口一张一合，仿佛是要把它吃得更深。

“啊……好舒服……” 高天亮从来都是诚实的，即便这快感陌生到几乎要把他的眼泪给刺激出来。金韩泉吻了吻他的发旋，又加入了第二根手指，尽心尽责地做着扩张，没有被送进穴道的润滑剂糊得高天亮腿根和屁股水光粼粼，混合着体液在皮肤表面聚成一滴水珠摇摇晃晃，最终在大腿上划出一道水痕滴落在床单上。

金韩泉色情地用大拇指擦掉那一条水痕，还流连在小孩身体里的两根手指向两边拉扯，然后模仿起性交的动作轻轻抽插起来。而高天亮似乎已经完全适应了身体被异物入侵的不适，紧绷的身体放松下来，差点就要跪不住，金韩泉眼疾手快地把人拉起来靠在自己的怀里。

高天亮一边喘着粗气一边高仰着头，湿热的呼吸全都打在了金韩泉的侧颈，参杂在里面的呻吟也毫不例外落在他的耳边，像带着电流一般通向金韩泉全身上下的细胞。

“啊……” 高天亮晃着脑袋一副开始享受的模样，金韩泉知道，只要这小孩对某件事情某个环境适应好了，那他的嘴也就停不下来了。

“你好熟练啊金贡欧巴。” 高天亮被指奸的快感让他连发出正常的声音都困难，可说出来的话还是带着金韩泉最熟悉不过的，俏皮的尾音和笑意盈盈的语气。与平常不同的是，浑身被情欲吞噬使他上翘的声调听起来平添一分诱人，“你以前这样教过多少个小男孩啊？” 

金韩泉无语，为了让他闭嘴只能加快手下的动作。

“唔……说说嘛。” 高天亮仰着头，后脑勺放在金韩泉的肩膀上，大张的两条腿像死掉的蛇一样软软地挂在身后人的两腿边，却还用力偏过头去拿嘴唇磨蹭对方的耳廓。“我是你列表上的第几个呀哥哥？”  
“你不要阴阳怪气。” 金韩泉无奈，他把手指从后穴里抽出来，立马收获了高天亮不满的哼唧声，跟猫咪撒娇求欢没有两样的声音激得金韩泉脑壳要炸。他把小孩放到床上，脱裤子撕避孕套又撸了几把自己的阴茎，一套动作行云流水，高天亮在一旁目不转睛地盯着他看，目光锁定在他雄赳赳气昂昂的性器上。

“看什么看，小天。” 金韩泉把高天亮翻了个身回到了面朝下的姿势，突然又只能闻其声不能见其人的高天亮挥着手臂还想抗议，但细瘦到似乎一折就要断的双臂被金韩泉轻松禁锢在身后。

“你这样会比较不疼。” 金韩泉搂着高天亮的腰向上抬，把性器对准高天亮的穴口，一寸一寸地慢慢挤了进去。

这样被慢慢填满的感觉另高天亮顿时感觉天旋地转，与手指完全无法比拟的尺寸和温度实打实地与自己的身体紧密连接在一起，小孩死命咬着嘴唇忍住疼痛，张开嘴也只能发出几声短促的气音。金韩泉搂着他轻声细语地安慰，俯下身去亲吻高天亮颤抖的背脊。

太紧了。金韩泉心想。被火热的肠壁包裹住的感受让金韩泉差一点就忍不住想把性器送到最深。可他到底还是忍住了，额角渗出的汗滑到下巴，他掐着高天亮的胯骨等待他一点点适应性器的尺寸。

高天亮转过头，侧脸躺在枕头上，眼神早已不再清明，金韩泉凑近去听他无意识的呢喃。“啊……哥哥……” 小孩的声音染上哭腔，“哥哥好大……” 

至此，金韩泉终于明白脑子里有根弦突然断掉是什么样的感受。高天亮平常撒娇的时候总是口不择言，什么样的好话都能从他婉转的腔调中说出来，只是金韩泉没有想到他在床上更甚，每一声“哥哥”，每一个词语到了他嘴里都像是被揉碎了浸泡在蜜糖里，粘腻，甘甜，清纯又放荡。

金韩泉用力往前顶到最深，换来了对方音调更加拔高的呻吟。性器在穴道里冲撞带来了无与伦比的快感，高天亮浑身软得不像话，只有腰部被金韩泉紧紧握着得以支撑这个姿势。金韩泉一时大开大合地抽插，一时又放缓了节奏轻轻用龟头缓缓碾过高天亮体内敏感的软肉。他乐于去好好探索这具身体，发掘出小孩每一个无法自持的反应和表情，看平时恃宠而骄的队霸小打野一步步沉沦在性爱的初体验。

高天亮没有让他失望。尽管这样的性爱对于年纪尚小的他来说还是太超过了，但是就如同先前的接吻一样，高天亮迅速找到了如何参与在其中让自己享受快感的方法，即便被操得已然七荤八素，他还是下意识地在每次金韩泉往外抽离性器时扭着屁股往后靠，另一只手地摸到身前抚摸自己往外冒水的阴茎。金韩泉毫不留情的顶弄让牙尖嘴利的小孩在这个关头彻底哑火，大张的嘴淌下唾液，草草地在床单上蹭干，呻吟声一浪高过一浪，伴随着被操得狠时从喉咙深处滚出来的抽噎，断断续续又带着气音的嘤咛在金韩泉的耳边就像是甜腻的糖果炸弹。

“小天。” 金韩泉慢下来动作，凑到高天亮的耳边，“小天好棒。” 

“嗯……” 高天亮闭着眼睛应了一声，心思似乎全部集中在下半身的快感里，早被情潮淹没得不知所谓，他还在握住自己的分身自慰，却好像总差了点什么，快要到临界点却迟迟攀不上顶峰的感觉让他难耐地扭腰，一个劲儿地往金韩泉身体上靠。“快点……求你了哥哥。” 

金韩泉伸手捏住他的脸颊，像哄猫一样挠了挠他的下巴，胯下再次发力，高天亮浑身发软得连头都抬不起来，潮红的脸就这么乖巧地待在金韩泉的掌心。

“小天你说，哥哥那里大不大？” 金韩泉又开始另一轮抽插，一边顶到最深处一边用同一句荤话来回敬高天亮。他也不在意高天亮在这轮浪潮里还有没有力气分身去回答自己，只是收紧了手臂把矮自己不少的小孩镶进自己的怀中，托住对方脸颊的手用大拇指轻轻按压他的嘴唇。

“天，把舌头伸出来我看。” 金韩泉的手指刮过高天亮的牙齿，小孩因为口腔被突然入侵一时忘了呼吸而哽噎了一下，瞬间就让金韩泉后悔自己这样过分的诱导。

但金韩泉没想到高天亮还是乖乖听话了。他喘气喘得厉害，舌头却颤颤巍巍地从大张的双唇之间探出来，并不知道目的何在的他在碰到金韩泉的手指时便下意识地舔了上去。柔软的触感瞬间刺激得金韩泉脑袋一片空白，他反手用两指勾住高天亮的舌头，迫使小孩紧皱着眉头哭叫出声，下身也不再讲究什么技巧，另一只手臂死死箍住高天亮的胯骨开始了他的冲刺。

最后高天亮先他一步射了出来，然后迷迷糊糊之间也感受到金韩泉把性器送到最深，闷哼着交代在他的身体里，然后慢慢地退了出去。金韩泉把避孕套打了个结精准地扔到角落的垃圾桶里，然后也卸了力，躺倒在高天亮身边。

还在高潮余韵中的小打野抬起眼睛，懵懵地看了看自己糊满白浊的手，然后感受到身边金韩泉靠近的温度，也不顾是不是脏，用了全身最后一丝力气，翻身滚到了金韩泉怀里，双手死死扒住对方比自己宽阔不少的后背。

做爱很舒服，金韩泉很温柔，他一点都不疼。唯一让他不满意的就是整个过程中他没办法抱住金韩泉。

金韩泉也回抱了他，在两个人的喘息声中用手轻轻抚顺高天亮后脑的头发。

待到高天亮缓过来，金韩泉准备问他要不要去洗澡。筋疲力尽却还想皮一下的小打野趴在床上抬头，用掌心撑着下巴看他的上单。

“是不是很爽呀金贡欧巴？” 高天亮猫唇微抿，笑没了眼睛。

金贡无奈地一巴掌下去呼噜他的头毛，“阴阳怪气。” 

真是完蛋，还是被这小崽子计划通了呢。


End file.
